To The Victors Go The Spoils!
by Xianyu
Summary: What happens when you promise your six, all-female Pokémon whatever they want if they win, they win; And what they desire...is you? Insanely sexual content warning.
1. Zangoose and Espeon!

To The Victors Go The Spoils!

Winning is great. People say it isn't everything, but when you're riding the high of a hard battle won, and you're celebrating with your pokémon, well, winning is everything.

Andrew peered at his team, ranged about as they were, around a roaring fire in a log cabin high in the mountains. It was a getaway of sorts, complete with tennis court, currently iced over and unusable, a games room, not currently occupied, and even a hot spa.

And they had it all to themselves at the moment. With the snow storms of late, everyone had retreated from the vacation house to escape being snowed in. Andrew didn't mind one bit. His team, and he, needed a rest, after beating the Elite four challenge!

There was Sasha, his Lucario, a little under five feet tall, sitting with her back to the fire, playing with the spikes on her gloves, who had beaten an impossibly hard bug pokémon to secure a win against the first opponent.

Kin, his Espeon, her name short for 'Kinesis', had effortlessly beaten down a Mankey to secure their second victory. She was curled directly in front of the fire in a feline fashion, twin-tipped tail slowly twitching.

Fyre, his Flareon, was almost in the fire, purring contentedly to herself, tailtip slowly swaying. She had won a battle against a Glaceon to help win their way through a tough opponent.

Andrew's water pokémon was River, the Vaporeon, who had beaten up a Blaziken to pass them through to the last battle.

His Zangoose, Vanessa, was lounging in a chair, playing with her claws, testing their sharpness, to the detriment of the couch arms. She had been his main battler against opponents his other pokémon didn't have a good type advantage against. She was dangerous.

And last but not least, his Luxray, Statica. She was the largest of them all, weight-wise, and her Thunder was a move to contend with. She had won the last battle effortlessly, sinking an Azumarill's hopes with a single slash of electrically charged claws.

All six of his team lay ranged about the fire, lazing, happy, content. He had promised them anything they wanted for the entire day, as his way of saying thanks. Already, Fyre had made the fireplace a roaring epicentre of heat, while River had gone swimming in the hot spa, carefully left to cool for hours beforehand, to the perfect temperature for her. The rest had settled for just rest, and lazing about happily in the plush armchairs, with the getaway all to themselves until the snow abated.

Andrew was just a little tipsy, having consumed a quarter bottle of wine that he found in the cellar, quite content with the world at that moment, glass sitting besides him on a desk that sat next to the chair he was reclining in.

Little did he know that his pokémon had certain plans for their little bargain. They could have anything they wanted, and being an all-female team...well, there were certain things they couldn't get easily, and the promise of anything? It was just too tempting.

Especially after Kin had told the others what she'd found in an upstairs bedroom...a bottle of Viagra. Sasha could read enough to figure out what it was...obviously left there by accident by a previous tennant.

They had decided what to do. Theyd spike his drink, and take advantage of his willing form. But not all at once. Six was far too many at once. They decided on something more managable...

They'd go in pairs!

The order had already been decided. Kin and Vanessa would have first shot, since they'd be the ones performing the act of daring that got them their 'prize'.

Andrew yawned faintly, and was on the verge of curling up, when a fluffy ball of Zangoose landed flat in his lap, making him give an 'oof' of surprise and flail a moment, almost spilling his drink.

Vanessa smirked, and nuzzled at her trainers neck happily, fluffy tail swirling back and forth, ears perking at him, before splaying flat, nosing at his cheek.

He couldn't help but smile at her antics, and kissed her nose happily, hugging her tightly.

Behind him, Kin was narrowing her eyes, a pair of blue pills seeming just float along by themselves towards his cup, before dropping neatly into them. They began to fizz in the wine, and then the water stirred itself rapidly, swirling around in a circle, while Kin watched it with a mischeivous expression.

Andrew pressed his face to the Zangoose's a moment, and smiling a little, before drawing back. "Go on, go laze by the fire." he said, shooing her gently. "I'm gonna get some sleep." he declared, picking up his wine glass, and downing the remainder in one gulp. It was only morning, but the combination of cold weather, warm fire, and wine had made him sleepy.

All six pokémon watched him, eyes narrowed, seeming to smile secretive little smiles at eachother...

* * *

><p>Andrew woke up slowly, to find the rest of the pokémon apparently asleep, and a raging hard on in his pants. This was no morning wood. This was morning steel!<p>

Glancing around, he made sure his pokémon were asleep, and then staggered to his feet, holding a hand to his head. It was still dark, he couldn't have been sleeping long, and he was still tipsy. Not quite at the hangover stage yet.

Clumsily making his way towards the rear of the large building, he found the door to the cellar, and proceeded to almost trip down it, being as quiet as he could, and then sprawling out in the shadowy recesses of the cellar, quickly starting to tug his clothes off.

He needed releif. It was like being a teenager again, running off to have a wank wherever he could when the urge took him. But this, this was different somehow. but he was too tipsy, and far too horny to even care, taking ahold of the rod of flesh and started to furiously stroke at it.

But then, he heard the faint sound of footsteps. A pair of footsteps, and swallowed hard, trying to be still. He was completely naked, with his rock hard dick in his hand, and some of his pokémon were coming down there with him! Or, even worse, other people!

As the Espeon and Zangoose came into view, he held his breath, carefully not moving his body, trying vainly to hide his budding erection with his hands should he be found, his clothes too far away, and too noisy to get on in time.

Kin nodded towards him, and seemed to smile mischeivously, bounding down the stairs and making straight for him, while Vanessa followed her line of movement, eyes narrowing slowly as she caught sight of him.

Andrew gave a low moan. He was caught. Caught with an aching erection that he couldn't tend to beause his pokémon were right there. Naughty thoughts chased themselves through his head at that...things that he could do to his pokémon, things he could do with them...but he quickly chased them out with a quick shake of his head. They were his pokémon, his friends. Doing that with them would be wrong, wouldn't it?

But then Kin was at his ankles, casually stepping up into his lap and grinning at him, twin-pronged tail swirling back and forth behind her as large purple ears perked at him.

Soft forepaws prised apart his hands, and he blinked down at the Espeon rapidly, head canting to one side in confusion, not quite understanding what she wanted, Vanessa standing behind her, watching with narrowed eyes.

A loud gasp escaped him as Kin leant in, and gave the tip of his cock a slow, gentle lap with her soft, moist tongue, her tailtip flicking against his ankles, forepaws moving to hold him steady as she delivered another firm lick, swirling her tongue gently across the head, grinning.

Andrew's eyes rolled back, and he shuddered hard, starting to pant softly, staring down at the Espeon a moment, only to let out a muttered oath as Vanessa settled down besides her and added her tongue to the mix, soft, warm Zangoose tongue swirling across the glans of his eager cock, while the soft, heavenly Espeon tongue lapped at his tip.

Both pokémon paused then, peering up at him, as if for approval, tongues pausing in their lovely journeys, making him buck and moan in frustration. Fuck that felt awesome!

They both shared a mischeivous glance, and a pair of paws came up to gently play with his balls, squeezing and toying with them gently, while he gasped and spread out further, eyes widening as he watched Vanessa open her maw and press dowards, Kin drawing back to watch the Zangoose slide inch after inch of eager human cock into her maw.

Kin's paws lightly played with his base, and his balls, as the Zangoose drew back slightly, and started to suck eagerly at his cock, soft tongue rolling around and around his tip, her muzzle stuffed with it.

But then she drew back slowly, drawing her tongue delicately along his tip as she withdrew him, before Kin quickly pulled his cocktip towards her maw with her paws, and then pressed it into her mouth, rubbing her tongue against it furiously, purring deeply.

Andrew started to gasp, whole body shuddering, watching this delightful scene, eager length starting to throb rapidly, precum spilling from his tip.

At the faint saltiness of his precum, Kin gave an exclamation of delight, tonguing against his tip rapidly, before drawing back and offering the stiff shaft of flesh to the Zangoose, who eagerly took it into her maw, likewise making a sound of delight and lapping rapidly at him.

And then, both pokémon, sensing the throbbing of blood through his length, drew back, and pressed their cheeks together, sliding their noses in close and beginning to lap rapidly at his tip, their paws stroking up and down his length rapidly, jerking him off, directing his cock towards their open mouths.

Twin pink tongues filled his attention span, and he started to pant and arch, gasping hard, hands clenching into fists as two soft tongues toyed with his glans.

His flesh started to throb rapidly, and both pokémon redoubled their efforts, maws opening wide, tongues lolling free, exclamations of delight escaping them as hot spurts of cum suddenly started to spill from him.

Kin and Vanessa opened their mouths wide as warm, thick spurts of cum splattered across their maws, ribbons of the creamy fluid jetting over their cheeks, noses, and muzzles, and then up over their faces, before lessening in intensity, starting to pool in the open muzzles presented to the cock, rapidly coating their tongues in warm, gooey spunk.

Both Espeon and Zangoose smiled up at him, tongues lolling free, dripping with his liquid, their muzzles coated in warm mess, neither of them having swallowed at all, content to let it pool in their open mouths and spill across their tongues, his chemically-induced arousal copious in its intensity.

Kin and Vanessa exchanged glances, and Andrew almost fainted as they turned to eachother, tongues drawing into their muzzles, lips meeting against the others, heads tilting faintly to let them lock their muzzles together in a rough approximation of a lustful kiss, tongues sallying forth, still coated in white liquid, meeting and coiling with eachother as both pokémon purred faintly, dribbles of cum starting to drip from their mingling muzzles and tongues.

And then, their tongues were back on him, eagerly cleaning up his mess, and, somehow, keeping him hard, and eager for more, both pokémon swallowing rapidly at his mess, eager to get more of his taste. It wasn't that it tasted too good...rather, it was something naughty, something oh-so-dirty they could do. And it was awesome, to all three of them.

Andrew panted down at them both, looking back and forth between them, reeling a little as he watched them perform such a lustful little show for him, his legs twitching with each flick of soft tongues over his aching cock, cleaning him, keeping him hard and eager for them.

In some small, shadowy corner of his mind, he was amazed that he was doing this with his pokémon...but...why the hell not? It was his life, if he enjoyed it, then that was his right. After all, it was them that came onto him! Not the other way around!

He panted softly, and stared, as the two pokémon paused, peered at eachother, and exchanged a short, sharp burst of communication in pokespeak, Vanessa quickly sidling away, to drop down onto her back, head pointed in their direction, tailtip swaying between her spread legs. He could see her sex, lightly moist, a sliver of pink amid her white fur.

Before he could move towards her though, Kin had bounced over top of her, in a sixty-nine position, both noses inches from the others eagers cunts.

Andrew gulped audibly as he watched them bend to the task, a hand subconsciously sliding down to his throbbing meat and starting to stroke at it rapidly as he started at the tableu of decadent arousal set out before him.

Kin had her nose buried between Vanessa's spread thighs, large ears splayed backwards, tailtips swishing gently as she began to lap her soft tongue eagerly at the hot cunt before her nose, forepaws kneading at the white-furred expanse of the zangoose's lower belly.

Vanessa, meanwhile, was doing much the same, dextrous forepaws lifted to spread open the soft lips of Kin's cunt, muzzle angling to press her nose just under the spread sex, tongue sliding out slowly, curling across the bulbous little nub of the Espeon's clit, all of this revealed to Andrew as the Espeon slowly coiled her tail upwards, an invitation.

Swallowing once, Andrew slid forwards, onto his knees, carefully shifting to put his knees behind his Espeon's rear, without putting them on Vanessa's ears as she lapped more eagerly at Kin's cunt, tailtip swishing back and forth a little faster now.

Kin peered back at him over her shoulder, and seemed to smile mischeivous, poking her tongue out at him, which was moist, shiny wet...but not with her saliva, with the copious liquids seeping from between Vanessa's thighs, before she turned back to her task, lapping eagerly along the exposed, spread lips of the Zangoose's cunt.

Panting with unbearable anticipation, Andrew gripped Kin's sides with his hands, and started to edge forwards, trying to line up the tip of his achingly hard cock with the Espeon's dribbling lips, rubbing against her once, making him give a faint moan and hump his hips, pressing against her ineffectually.

But then a fuzzy paw wrapped about the base of his cock, and he realised that Vanessa was helping guide him in, even as he felt her toungue slide from the Espeon's cunt, over to his tip, laving against it, before trailing down the underside of it to his balls, her free paw spreading Kin's body for him, lining him up perfectly.

Andrew gave a triumphant cry, and sank himself forwards, eyes widenin and body going rigid as he felt the soft, firm lips of his Espeon's slick cunt spread for his entry, pressing her open around his cock, sliding his sensitive flesh against her own, her body arching, forepaws tightening on Vanessa's stomach as her body gripped him eagerly the moment his tip spread her wide enough to sink in all the way.

Hot, needy Espeon flesh viced down on him as he pressed in, closing up around him tightly, only grudgingly giving access, the slick, fleshy surfaces of her tight cunt smoothly sliding all around his too-sensitive cock, threatening to push him over the edge with the over-stimulating gripping of her flesh.

He panted hard down at the pink pokémon, and shuddered once, barely a few inches inside, Kin pushing back at him eagerly, inner muscles convulsing and sliding all around his aching cock, while Vanessa lapped at them both eagerly, sliding her soft tongue from the Espeon's clit, up around where the humans cock was buried in her, stretching her body wide around him, only to trail downards to his balls and lap at them heatedly, earning her a loud groan from her trainer.

Andrew shuddered once, and gripped Kin tighter, pressing forwards as hard as he could, sinking inch, after inch of rigid cock into the smaller pokémon, making her arch and convulse, all of her muscles tensing, but none more so than the ones inside her tight, gripping cunt, working rhythmically around his cock in a heated, wet embrace.

As soon as he was in her all the way, he drew back, and started to fuck her with short, eager motions, just barely sliding his cock in and out of her little body, listening to her convulsive cries of pleasure and loving the way her tight, warm body flexed and tightened about him with each motion.

With a sharp cry of 'Esp!', Kin pressed her nose in against Vanessa's hot cunt, lapping at it roughly, suckling heatedly at the Zangoose's clit, causing her to shudder and arch beneath them, a slight splash of liquids spilling from within her body as her legs kicked, tongue redoubling its efforts on both of their eager sexes.

As Andrew started to hump harder and with longer strokes into the tight, accepting body of the Espeon, Vanessa smirked, her expression turning mischeivous, reaching up with a paw and gripping around the base of his cock on a backstroke, angling to take it into her mouth, maw popping open, tongue lolling out lustfully.

But before she could pull him towards her muzzle, he thrust on reflex, sinking every inch of his eager cock into her mouth.

Vanessa's eyes widened, and she almost gagged as several inches of rigid human cock were thrust into her throat with no warning, paws spasming a moment, tongue working around him as she swallowed rapidly, reflexively, only increasing the sensations of tightness on the humans sensitive flesh.

Andrew groaned faintly at the odd, insanely pleasureable sensations, and automatically started humping his hips again, thrusting his eager cock in and out of his Zangoose's maw and throat, fucking her muzzle.

Vanessa shuddered hard, and 'Mmmmf!'ed around his cock as Kin lapped at her more pointedly, her thighs spreading wide and back arching, the unique sensations of being used like that, and having a soft, warm tongue against her cunt, sending her over the edge again, eyes clenching shut and a heated cry of lust muffled against the humans thrusting cock, eyes rolling backwards as she tried to stay conscious, convulsing and writhing under them both.

With a heated huff of eagerness, Andrew shifted backwards, and crammed his slick cock back into his Espeon's needy, gripping cunt, so that Vanessa could breath, hips starting to rapidly bump against Kin's rear as his motions grew more erratic, breath coming to him in gasps.

Kin shuddered hard all over, and her tail flicked upwards, spasming rapidly, body going rigid as hot liquids started to seep from deep inside her body, dribbling out around the rapidly moving cock inside her tight pink body.

Vanessa, recovering from her orgasm, panted hard, and began to lap eagerly at the dribbling liquids, letting them splash over her tongue and muzzle, slicking her white muzzle, her ears laying back and tongue pressing against them both in heated encouragement.

Andrew's motions became more jerky, hips thudding against Kin's as he felt her tight, gripping depths tighten even more about him, driving him wild with the soft, slick friction, burying his cock as deep as it would go with a roar of triumph, thick, warm spurts of his seed starting to pump into the espeon's depths, rapidly splashing against her deepest barrier, dashing themselves across her tight insides, her squeezing, convulsing cunt just starting to force his creamy white load to splash out around their union.

Vanessa, seeing this, narrowed her eyes, and pressed her nose directly underneath the convulsing, gripping cunt of the Espeon, her maw opening as wide as it could go, tongue coiling in her open muzzle as she whined faintly, almost begging for her gift.

And a moment later, it came.

The overflow of warm, thick fluid, that started to gush from around the still-thrusting cock, collecting in a stream at the Espeon's clit and dribbling directly into the Zangoose's maw.

Andrew continued to thrust into the Espeon, teeth bared and eyes clenched closed, body almost completely rigid with pleasure as he pumped load after load of eager spunk into her tight cunt.

Vanessa gurgled with delight as the warm liquid gushed and fell into her maw, not trying to swallow with her head at this angle, instead giving a hummed note of absolute approval as it filled the available space, and started to dribble from the corners of her muzzle slowly, trailing twin lines down her cheeks as she closed her mouth and turned her head, letting the excess cum splatter from inside her mouth and onto the floor, dribbling from between her teeth and over her tongue as she swallowed eagerly, the last remaining dribbles of overflow dribbling messily over her face and maw, slicking her fur even more.

All three of them collapsed into a heap, the human panting hard at the delightful sensation of hot, filled Espeon cunt around his cock, the Espeon shuddering at the sensations of warm, gooey liquid seeping slowly from her used body, and the still-hard cock buried inside it, while the Zangoose purred and gurgled happily at the salty taste in her maw, and the feeling of warm, gooey, messy spurts splattered over her face, liberally painting her features.

Little did Andrew know that they weren't finished with him...

A soft, furry paw wrapped about the base of his length, and he blinked once, gasping slightly as he was withdrawn from the Espeon's tight body, a slight dribble of liquid accompanying his exit, Vanessa's firm paw around his cock, starting to stroke at it eagerly.

He gasped aloud as the Zangoose's soft tongue found the tip of his cock, laving against it heatedly, his Espeon panting softly to herself, before rising on shaky legs and turning about, adding her tongue into the mix, forepaws kneading at his balls encouragingly.

Amazingly, he felt himself getting hard again, and Vanessa's seemed to smile up at him mischeivously, laving her tongue against his cock, and then sliding it into her maw, opening her mouth as wide as she could and coiling her tongue against him, shuddering once as she slipped it into her throat eagerly.

Almost instantly, he was hard and throbbing again, panting down at his pokémon heatedly, cheeks flushed and a hand lifting to stroke at Vanessa's cheek encouragingly, groaning a soft murmur of consent to her actions.

Vanessa purred around his length, further stimulating him, until she drew back slowly, giving the tip of his cock a heated french kiss, laving her tongue firmly against it, and nuzzling her cheek against it slowly, ears perking up at him.

And then, the Zangoose began to slowly crawl up his body, pressing her form close, letting the silky soft fur of her underside drag over his stiff cock in passing, keeping him interested, making him twitch just a little.

With a loud, eager purr, she settled herself against his lap, starting to grind her eager cunt against the exposed flesh of his length, sliding up and down it, quickly slicking it with her own internal lubrication.

Sliding forwards, giving a soft groan, Vanessa shuddered, and arched her back, letting his cock press her open as she allowed gravity to drag her down it, inch by inch, slowly delving into her eager, heated body, spreading her slick, welcoming depths about it, sliding it almost half way into her eagerly accepting body.

Forepaws resting on his chest, kneading slowly, she started to shift, grinding back and forth, which caused a contraction of tight, heatedly gripping muscles inside her body, quivering around him in reflexive squeezing, only making him gasp and arch upwards, sliding himself deeper inside.

Vanessa gave a low moan, and shuddered hard, cheeks flushing deeply as a gush of hot liquids spilled around his embedded cock, her inner contractions growing stronger for a moment, tensing and convulsing about him.

Kin gave a faint sound, and nudged her nose in underneath the Zangoose's tail, starting to lap at the flow of liquids eagerly, nuzzling her moist nose against his balls a moment, making him gasp and arch.

Vanessa purred and licked his nose once, eyes narrowing and ears splaying back as her expression turned micheivous, tailtip swirling slowly against his body as she delicately started to lift herself, rising up until her gripping cunt lips relinquished their hold on his slickened cock, and she could shift her position.

Almost casually, she slew about, bending over a moment, and perking her tail into the air, giving him a delicious view of her wet inner lips, forepaws resting on his calves, tailtip swirling faintly in the air.

And then, she lowered her tail, and gripped his cock with a paw, leaning backwards slowly, tail brushing against his chest as her free paw rested next to it for balance, sliding his tip delicately against her and spreading her legs wide, slipping it in against her undertail, and then sinking down onto it.

Vanessa's body arched, and convulsed faintly as he threw her head back, body tensing unnaturally hard, paw gripping at his chest reflexively as she bore down with more pressure, forcing his tip to spread the oddly tight entrance to her body and sink into her an inch.

Andrew was confused. This new position made her so deliciously tight...and hot? How could it make her hotter?

And then he realised, as Kin stepped up and stood between the Zangoose's spread thighs, muzzle dipping in to tongue heatedly at her cunt.

Vanessa wasn't sliding him into her sex...

He groaned aloud as the Zangoose shifted her tail further out of the way, and sink him another heated, impossibly tight inch into her eager, impossibly tight tailhole, body spasming, and inner muscles squeezing around him as Kin lapped at her cunt heatedly, delicately pressing her soft tongue to Vanessa's clit, lapping at her liquids happily.

Vanessa shuddered hard atop him, and then growled faintly, arching back further, to give herself a better angle, a paw swirling against her dribbling cunt, and collecting some of the liquids there, before gripping around the base of his cock, working up and down, just making him more moist, more slippery...and then, with a triumphant growl, she bared her teeth, and pressed down as hard as she could, gasping aloud and giving a loud groan as she felt his rigid cock seemingly pop through her resistance, right down to the very base.

A stream of poke-speak left her lips, and Andrew knew, that if he could understand her, then she would be shouting out lustful cries of 'deeper', or 'harder', and judging from the twin blushes slowly blooming on both pokémons cheeks, a lot dirtier words were being uttered.

"Ohfuck!" Andrew gasped himself, a hand gripping the zangoose tightly, arm wrapping about her as he started to reflexively hump up into her tight ass, the liquids collected along his cock helping him to move, spreading her gripping tailhole around his eager cock.

Vanessa gasped and panted hard, and then yowled out loud as the Espeon gave her clit a few quick flicks of her soft tongue, inner muscles working around him rapidly as she orgasmed once more, sending a messy spash of her liquids spilling from her cunt, which was gripping and tightening around a non-existant object as her ass was spread wide by her trainers rigid cock.

With a loud snarl of lust, the Zangoose started to bounce hard up and down on his lap, both paws behind her on his chest, thighs spread wide, giving the Espeon a perfect view of her wet cunt and spread tailhole as she moved, obviously loving this form of fucking, tailtip spasming against his chest repeatedly as she started to tense again.

Her head tilted back, and she shuddered hard atop him as hot liquids started to seep from between her legs again, a delighted, enlongated, 'Zan!' leaving her lips, as tight, hot muscles squeezed around his cock head, her entire form shaking, before going limp on his chest.

Andrew blinked at her, hugging around her chest and kissing her cheek as her soft, furry head rested alongside his own, in giggling to herself and slipping to the side to let her recover, curling up.

"Zannnnn..." Came Vanessa's soft call as she lapped heatedly at his cheek, trying in vain to shift her hips against him, only succeeding in grinding his hot cock inside her body impotently.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, breathlessly, eyes narrowing on her own.

"Zan...Zan-zan!" she replied enthusiastically, tailtip quivering against his stomach a moment, trapped between them.

Andrew grinned, and slid a hand down her body, rubbing it along her slick entrance, slowly sliding his middle finger into her eagerly accepting cunt as he kissed her cheek. "As you request." he murmured into one of her ears, started to lightly buck up into her tight ass.

Vanessa gave a heated moan and shuddered atop him, muscles reflexively squeezing down on him as he started to thrust, the ones in her cunt working around his finger in tandem as he explored her tight depths with his fingertip, quickly adding a second to her, working them both in and out.

"Z-z...z-zan!" she murmured convulsively, jaw quivering and eyes clenching shut, back arching hard against him and tailtip starting to flick harder back and forth, heated body tightening around him helplessly.

Andrew huffed against her ear a moment, and then rolled her sideways, so they were both on their sides, holding her tight to his stomach with an arm around her middle, and the hand with fingertips buried in her eager, warm cunt, hips pressing against her rapidly, sliding his cock in and out of her tight, warm tailhole, feeling her muscles started to convulse and tighten around him once more, getting close himself.

"Ohfuck...gonna...g-gonna c-cum..." he panted into her ear, and her cheeks flushed a rosy red, her body starting to shift back at him eagerly, pressing towards him with each motion, grinding her hips against him.

With a loud growl of lust, he rolled her over onto her stomach, and gripped her sides with his hands, knees on either side of her own and cock buried under her eagerly raised tail, her thighs spreading and forepaws gripping at the ground as she taken hard up the ass.

Andrew started to grunt against her neck as he drove himself into her over and over again, ravaging her tight, gripping body with lustful, intense strokes, face screwing up as he started to huff hard against her, groaning.

Vanessa gave a loud cry, and arched her back hard, forepaws clawing at the ground rapidly as she bared her teeth and shuddered hard, her insanely tight tailhole cinching down on him tighter, holding him in place as he shuddered and ground himself the merest amount back and forth, the final straw being the delicate touch of an Espeon's tongue against his balls, sending him over the edge with a loud cry.

The Zangoose shuddered and snarled under him lustfully as she felt the warm spurts of her trainers cum throbbing and spurting into her tight rear, her tailtip spasming with each warm, gooey splatter of the seed splashing over her tight insides.

Andrew groaned against her neck and held her tight as he emptied himself out into her warm, gripping ass, spilling spurt after heated spurt of the sticky, viscous substance into her tailhole, until it overflowed and started to seep out of her convulsing rear, spilling in slow dribbles down her inner thighs and across the slick lips of her cunt.

With a loud cry of satisfaction, he dropped to the side, pulling Vanessa with him, hugging her tight around the middle, cock still buried in her tight ass, reeling at the insanely pleasurable sensations chasing themselves through his head.

"Zaaaannnn..." came the utterly contented Zangoose's cry as she snuggled up to him happily, pressing her back to his stomach.

Andrew was aware of the warm weight of Kin against his naked back, and he gave a faint, content sigh, closing his eyes. And that was the last thing he remembered of that little scene...

But little did he know that he still had four pokémon to please...and they had plans of their own.


	2. Flareon and Vaporeon!

To The Victor Go The Spoils; part 2

Andrew managed to heave himself upstairs to his bed after waking up in the cold cellar with two very contented pokemon sprawled on his naked chest. One tentative look under their tails had been all was needed to confirm that it hadn't been some weird dream. He'd been far too embarrassed to risk waking them up, flushing furiously as he held his clothes bundled against his crotch and snuck back upstairs, wide-eyed as he realized that River, his Vaporeon, could see what was happening!

Seeming to giggle at him, she was laying on one of the chairs around the fire, his Flareon, Fyre, was sitting beside her, licking at her paw innocently, her thick, fluffy tail swishing gently back and forth, bright, vivid eyes glowing with reflected light from the dying fire.

He jogged upstairs quickly to avoid any further embarrassment, throwing himself on the bed and trying not to think about what he'd done that morning. From the sunlight streaming through the windows, it was about mid-day.

The two Eeveelutions watched him move upstairs, their eyes narrowing slowly, before they exchanged a knowing glance, and a nod.

It was their turn now, for their part of the 'spoils'.

* * *

><p>Andrew had his boxers back on and was lying in bed reading a book, trying to take his mind off of things...mainly, the feel of Kin's cunt around his cock, or of Vanessa's even tighter, hotter tailhole squeezing tight around him and milking him of his seed, or of both of them licking the tip of his cock and cleaning it off...<p>

There was a rustle, and then two of his pokemon appeared at the foot of the bed, Fyre brandishing a plate with a sandwich on it, and River with a glass of milk clasped in her inclined head so the liquid wouldn't spill.

Fyre jumped right up onto the bed, almost losing the plate and sandwich as she landed, though River had to stay at the base of the bed or she would spill the milk.

Andrew raised a brow at them, and he smiled a little bit, trying not to look too guilty, laying his book aside and then stretching slightly, taking the plate from Fyre and placing it down gently. "You got some for yourselves, right?" he asked, taking the glass of milk from River with a smile and a pet, pulling Fyre into his lap and stroking through her fur happily, making her purr and pull close as River leapt nimbly onto the bed and curled her slippery blue form around his waist, resting her head in his lap.

The two pokemon gave him sage nods, and Fyre stuck out her tongue at him as if it proved she had just eaten, both of them seeming to smile at him.

With a smile at them both, he picked up the sandwich, and began to eat it with quick, eager bites. His...'ordeal' had taken a lot out of him, and he was famished. It took him only a minute or two to finish off the sandwich, and then he reached for the glass of milk.

The two Pokemon exchanged glances, and their expressions seemed to turn mischievous. Andrew noticed this, and paused with the glass against his lips, peering at them, brows slowly raising as he watched them both regard him, their expressions suddenly innocent as their tailtips eagerly swished back and forth behind them. It was as though they were waiting for him to begin playing with them...little did he know how apt that comparison was.

"...Did you two spike my drink?" he asked, playfully suspicious, raising a brow at them. He was sure that Fyre blushed, but shook her head a little too vigorously. River did the same, enthusiastically denying any tampering with the drink, her expression unreadable, leaning forwards to nudge her nose against him affectionately, reassuringly.

Peter paused a little bit, and gave them both a suspicious glance, before tilting the cup up and draining it quite happily, aware, somewhere in the back of his mind, of a strange after-taste that lingered on his tongue, rather like medicine had been mixed with the milk...or maybe it was just how the milk tasted up here?

Smiling faintly, he pulled Fyre into his lap, and then dragged River over as well, pulling both pokemon up against his chest as he rolled onto his side to continue reading his book, holding them both in a snuggly little pile against his bare chest, stroking slowly along the Flareon's immensely fluffy neckscruff, and then all along River's smooth blue body.

The two pokemon were oddly affectionate today, nuzzling in at his neck and chest quite happily, interrupting his reading several times in their quest for attention and affection, not stopping until he laid the book aside and stroked them both, laughing slightly. Pouncing on him, they both forced him to lay back, and then applied their two contrasting tongues to his cheek and neck with eager laps. Fyre's was warm, and delightfully soft, while Rivers was cool and moist.

The two tongues almost met at his throat, and they both growled playfully at each other, leaping at each other and ending up in a ball of blue-and-red fur, growling heatedly and snapping harmlessly at each other, until River pinned Fyre quite firmly with her paws on her shoulders, standing over the fire type and giggling faintly to herself. Struggling slightly, the flareon huffed, and then gave up, sitting there and taking the licks that river applied to her face without complaint.

Andrew watched this with a slight smile on his face, his head tilting to one side, his gaze drifting from the repeated licks being applied to his Flareon's face...to the region under River's tail.

Her forepaws were pressed down on the flareon's shoulders, holding her still, with her back legs straight, spread on either side of the Flareon's tail to make sure she didn't step on the fluffy appendage, with her tail lifted just high enough to give him a glimpse underneath it.

It fit so well with the blue flesh of hers, that thin slit of hers, with the slightest hint of pink around the edges to give clue as to what it really was, with the tight tailhole just a little ways back from it, his pokemon shamelessly exposing herself to him 'accidentally'.

It was a few moments before Andrew realized that he was getting aroused, and entertaining some very naughty ideas about his Vaporeon, wishing that her tail would lift just a little bit more...or she'd stretch far enough for those tight blue lips to spread a little...His eyes drifted down lower, between his flareon's legs, but it was far too fluffy there for him to see anything.

A few moments later, Andrew's eyes widened and he swallowed convulsively as River leant forwards further to bump her nose against the Flareon's, her tail lifting high into the air, exposing herself to him properly as she wagged the thick appendage back and forth, causing the tight blue lips of her cunt to spread and tense slightly, giving him fleeting glimpses of the fleshy pink between them.

He rolled over onto his stomach more, trying not to stare, his throat going dry as his cheeks flushed just a little but, feeling his raging erection trying to puncture a hole in the mattress, and trying his best to ignore it.

The matter was made worse when River pressed her stomach to Fyre's, causing the Flareon's legs to part, and reveal her own pinkness to him, both of their tight cunts on display, teasing him with their proximity, and Andrew entertained the idea, for the merest moment, of reaching over and finding out what those moist, pink folds would feel like, though he suppressed the urge.

River and Fyre, however, were not oblivious to his gaze and intense attention, and they exchanged meaningful glances, before River seemed to grin down at the Flareon, licking her nose once and then bending over even further, waving her tail teasingly towards her trainer as she began to draw her licks down over Fyre's furry chest and stomach, towards the join of her spread legs, and the tight, hot cunt that rested between them.

Andrew watched with interest, trying not to appear as though he were staring, unconsciously grinding into the bed a little bit as he watched the arousing display of his two pokemon exposed to him.

And then River laid a group of licks directly to the spread folds of his Flareon, and his eyes went wide, tensing up a little bit as his erection throbbed almost painfully.

The vaporeon grinned as Fyre panted and shuddered, arching her back slightly while the blue pokemon laid another series of licks against her hot cunt, her thick tail quite deliberately lifting into the air, almost invitingly, giving her trainer a smouldering glare over her shoulder for a moment, before turning back to her work.

Lifting her forepaws, River placed them on either side of Fyre's tight cunt, now moist with both saliva and the flareon's own inner lubrication, pressing down with a little bit of force, and spreading the tight lips open, leaning to the side slightly, quite deliberately letting her trainer see the exposed inner flesh of his fire pokemon before she leaned in and began to lap at her quite eagerly again, getting her muzzle slightly slick with the Flareon's liquids. Already, the warmth from the fire pokemon was permeable as her arousal increased, and Andrew was going into spasms of desire just imagining that hot, tight Flareon cunt gripping his thick length, or that hot tongue against him...

And here his pokemon were, exposed and performing oral sex right in front of him!

He couldn't help it. With a faint groan, he rolled over into a sitting position, and freed his aching, rigid length from his pants, beginning to stroke at it repeatedly while watching his two pokemon performing such lewd acts, his stroking becoming faster as the two pokemon glanced at him, and then went right back to what they were doing.

After a few more moments of this treatment, Fyre gave a pointed little growl, and pushed River away with her hind legs, and Andrew became worried that something was wrong, and that they were going to stop...But then the Flareon shoved the Vaporeon over onto her side, and dragged her tongue heatedly across the base of her tail, drawing her licks up to her tailhole, and then the slit between her legs that had already grown puffy and pink, lapping across her cunt heatedly while the Vaporeon returned her tongue to the dripping, heated sex of the Flareon above her.

Their tongues lapped heatedly at each other, digging deep against the pink flesh presented to each muzzle respectively, drawing the moisture away and into their maws. Already, Andrew could see River's immense moisture dribbling slowly down her tail, even as Fyre rapidly struck her tongue across the puffy cuntlips of her Vaporeon lover, her muzzle a little slick with the liquids welling up from the water pokemon's eager sex.

Her tongue paused mid-lick, against the Vaporeon's quivering cunt, and her eyes slowly rose up to meet his own, before sliding down to his thick length, drawing her tongue back to give a heated, seductive little "Flare..." to him. He was surprised at the amount of desire she could inject to that one syllable, and knowing that she wanted him to move closer, he did so, tentatively scooching closer across the bed while Fyre shuddered as River lapped at a sensitive spot.

Lifting a forepaw up, the Flareon rubbed heatedly at the tight cunt beneath her, slicking the pad up with River's copious liquids, before laying it on Andrew's cock without warning, smearing a long line of sticky Vaporeon liquids along his length, and then abandoning the tight, blue cunt below her for her new target, the head of the thick cock in front of her nose.

Her mouth opened, and a hot exhalation brushed over his length, making it quiver, before her overly-warm tongue was suddenly at his tip, flicking against it repeatedly, lapping up the dribbling precum eagerly, and then sliding all around it, beginning to clean the Vaporeon's liquids from it with quick, heated flicks, making Andrew shudder and arch slightly.

A spot of cool on his length made him snap his gaze downwards and then hiss in desire as he saw River take up position besides Fyre, lapping at the other side of his aching purple tip, her cool tongue creating a contrast to the hot lapping on the other side of his length that made his eyes clench closed and precum begin spilling from his tip rapidly, quickly and eagerly lapped up by a pair of wonderful tongues, just making him produce even more as he began to pant and shudder. There was no way he could last like this.

Tailtips swirling behind them, the pokemon redoubled their efforts, lapping at him faster and more eagerly, alternating swipes of their tongue, cool-hot-cool-hot, sending him into spasms of delight as his back arched hard and he began to shudder deeply.

And then they stopped, and Andrew grit his teeth, peering down at them, his heart jumping into his throat as he saw them both sitting there, side-by-side, peering up at him expectantly...with their maws wide open!

They wanted him to jerk off into their open mouths!

Feeling a little lightheaded, he grasped his solid, pulsing member, beginning to jerk it off rapidly, only too happy to grant them their wish, his back arching a little bit as he laid his tip as close to their open mouths as possible.

A pair of pink tongues lolled out, and he gave a shudder, looking down at their cute, wide-open maws, eyes looking up at him almost beggingly, a pair of whines escaping their maws as they entreated him to spill his seed into their mouths...

Their open muzzles were so close together that he could feel their exhalations mingling and washing over his length, and he imagined them in that pose, post-mess, faces covered in droplets of seed, with hot, gooey cum just drippi-

That was it for him, his body tensing up as his cock began to throb, and the two pokemon shifted slightly and opened their mouths as wide as possible, pink tongues beckoning the incoming load to squirt across them.

A sudden explosion of warm seed cascaded over both of them, laying sticky strings of seed across their muzzles and faces, catching in Fyre's fluffy fur, while it managed to splatter over River's fins, drooling slowly down her cheeks as both pokemon adjusted the angle of their maws. The next bursts of warm seed splashing into their maws this time, coating their tongues and giving them a taste of his thick, gooey cum, both pokemon swallowing repeatedly, trying to keep up with the augmented stream of gooey spunk, dribbles of white messily seeping from the corners of their mouths and to the bed below as River attempted to take the last of his load deep in her maw.

Her little muzzle affixed to the tip, and she began to swallow convulsively at the thick streams pouring down her throat, mistiming it and causing a massive backup, gooey streamers of cum beginning to pour from the side of her muzzle and into Fyre's awaiting muzzle, like an adults-only pokemon fountain, until River had to pull back for air, thick streams of cum spilling from her tongue as she panted, tongue lolling free of her maw, slicked with white.

Grinning eagerly, Fyre took her place, not even bothering to try swallowing it as she popped her maw open for him, purring deeply as he jerked his last few thick pulses of seed directly onto her tongue, her head tilted back a little bit, causing the reservoir of his pearly spurts to dribble from the corners of her muzzle in thick, gooey streams, meeting under her chin to drip slowly onto the bed.

Andrew shuddered hard, and collapsed backwards onto his butt, panting and staring at the two pokemon in a hazy way, his head spinning a little from the intense orgasm. The two pokemon were both watching him with rather innocent expressions plastered across their maws, in much the same fashion as his spunk was. River had it the easiest, with the soft blue hide of her cheeks, chin, and face coated in his gooey essence, drooling slowly down.

Fyre, however, had the sticky mess spilled across her furred face and even a burst up over her left ear, both of them with their maws parted wide, tongues poking out a little bit to show him exactly how much of a mess he had made before they both closed their maws and swallowed, the audible sound making him shudder and stare in helpless delight.

The two pokemon grinned innocently at him, and then turned to eachother, soft pink tongues beginning to clean his messy spunk from eachothers faces, dragging slowly over it as the two eeveelutions rumbled and purred happily, quite obviously putting on a show for him.

Andrew was just starting to think back on his escapades with Vanessa and Kin, just starting to draw connections with that occurance, and this one, when a pair of silky soft tongues descended on his over-sensitive member, making him arch and spasm slightly in mingled surprise, delight, and dismay. He still felt exhausted from his romp yesterday, and they wanted more?

He gritted his teeth as he felt the soft tongues swirling in tandem over the sensitive tip of his cock, working at it again and again in tortorously slow motions, forcing him to stay hard for the two pokemon as he panted and made faint, soft whining sounds. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he sat up as best he could, and pressed his hands to his pokemon's heads, along the back of their necks, contemplating picking them up by the scruffs of their necks to get them away from his somehow still-hard member, before thinking better of it.

His fingertips trailed down their backs as they continued their firm lapping at his turgid cocktip, letting his fingertips brush up against both of their tailbases, slipping in underneath them to find the wet crevice of a pair of eager pokemon cunts.

The difference in the two pokemon was immediately apparently, a water type, and a fire type. Fyre was hot to the touch, as one would expect, with a slick, tight cunt that seemed to want to suckle on his fingertip like a soft, eager maw.

River, on the other hand, was cooler to the touch, with a hint of warm swelling around the entrance of her tight cunt, with copious amounts of her slick liquids helping lubricate the surprisingly unyeilding entrance of her pussy. It wasn't to be unexpected, really, with such a thick tail, and every flex of her tail as it curled back and forth caused her muscles to shift permeably against his fingertips, making him shudder as he imagined what it would feel like around his cock.

The two pokemon shuddered at the stimulation of their eager cunts, and he felt their mingled breaths panting across his cocktip in conspiracy with their tongues, hot, and cool mixing and sending intense signals of pleasure reverberating through his form. He had to fuck one of them...the only question was; which one?

He tried to decide between them; His attention turned to River first, a fingertip working against her tight entrance and starting to sink into her, his eyes widening a little bit at the surprising amount of resistance his exploraty digit met. Just getting his cock inside her would be hard...actually fucking her would be so tight and squeezing...

He then focused on Fyre, pressing a fingertip down the length of that lovely bushy tail, just to slide in under the tail and press against her cunt, slowly starting to work inwards. It met far less resistance than the Vaporeon's tight cunt, the puffy folds spreading willingly for his questing fingertip, wet and needy, with a texture inside like moist, wet velvet, with heat radiating from it in intense waves, like pressing his finger inside of a freshly-baked pastry, so hot and moist around it.

Helplessly, he looked back and forth between them, shuddering and baring his teeth as they redoubled their efforts of his cocktip at the sensation of his fingers pressing into them, and he trid to decide which one of them he would fuck. His mind, for the merest of moments, scolded him for his thoughts. After all, a few days previously, and he wouldn't have even looked sideways at his pokemon if they had bent over and lifted their tails for him; and now he was debating which of them would be better to fuck!

But the scolding was only momentarily, swallowed immediately by some abstract thoughts associated with how hot Fyre's cunt was around him, and how itight/i River was.

Panting faintly, he pressed his fingertips in deeper, working them back and forth within his tight pokemon, and then he slipped his fingertips out of them, reaching for their maws to pull them away from his oversensitive cock, pushing each of their maws gently to the side. "S-stop." he demanded.

The two pokemon obeyed, and, almost innocently, two pairs of forepaws came up to hold onto each hand, and they each took his wet fingertips into their maws, beginning to firmly suckling their own liquids from his fingertips.

His eyes widened at the sight, and he pulled his fingertips free of their maws; Fyre's made a faint ipop!/i as his finger came free, and she whined at him softly. River just looked up at him with an oh-so-innocent expression, licking her lips slowly, almost deviously.

Andrew narrowed his eyes, taking that as a challenge, and he shifted forwards on to his knees, pressing his hands firmly on his vaporeon's chest, pushing her over onto her back, making her cry out in surprise and faint dismay as she was splayed out on her back, pawing at the air a moment as she moved to roll over. But the weight of her trainer was soon upon her, his hands resting on either side of her shoulders, eyes staring down at her as he shifted and pressed closer, the length of his rather slick cock, covered as it was in a mixture of two different saliva's, rested the pink entrance of her tight cunt, heavy and hot.

Her squirming instantly stilled, and she gave him a mischeivous smile, trying her best to look coy as her thick tailtip lifted, so that the underside of her tail brushed against him firmly.

Gritting his teeth slightly, Andrew shifted backwards, dragging his eager cocktip down the length of his vaporeon's cunt, until it pressed against the base of her tight pussy, his hands wrapping around her lower back to hold her still as he began to grind his hips forwards eagerly, working up against her.

River cried out slightly at the sensation of his thick cock grinding in against her slick outter lips; he was bigger than any Vaporeon ever would be, and it showed, in the strain it was putting on her tight cunt as it tried to accept him, her slick, smooth outer lips spreading and spreading and spreading to try and accept the comparatively large intruder.

Fyre watched this with an eager little sound, crawling in and then worming her soft, fluffy body between them, pressing a hot series of licks against the tip of his cock, slathering it with her saliva before leaning in to do the same to River's tight cunt, her tail swishing eagerly against each of their faces as she worked, making both human and pokemon pant slightly.

River was not one to waste the opportunity, and her paws quickly snaked up to wrap around the fire pokemons hips, holding her in place as she turned her own tongue on the flareon, drawing her tongue over her tight cunt again and again without pause, tasting the slick liquids spilling from the fire pokemons eager, heated channel. The Flareon moaned faintly, and deemed her work done, worming out from between the two of them with a final lick, and then moving to lay on her side to watch.

The Vaporeon made a faint sound of unhappiness, and caught the Flareon's tail in her paw, dragging her back over closer, forepaws wrapping around her hips once more to hold her in place as she pressed firm licks up over the fire pokemons cunt again, making the Flareon arch and shudder in delight, her fluffy tail swirling and then lifting high, giving Andrew the perfect view of her dripping cunt as River lapped at it again and again.

Burying her maw in against the hot cunt above her maw, River began to lap in earnest, before crying out in surprise and delight as Andrew finally succeeded in overcoming the resistance of her tight cunt, spreading it and sinking into her body with a firm shove, making them both arch and cry out faintly. His hips began to move immediately, wasting no time and giving her body no opportunity to tighten up and stifle his movements, his eyes closing and hands gripping around her tightly as he began to thrust firmly in and out of her tight, slick body. Her liquids welled up from around his cock, drooling from around it in a sticky messy while he worked the thick cock right in until he bottomed out.

He shuddered helplessly as he felt himself buried as deep inside his tight pokemon as he could go, holding himself there a moment to enjoy the way she squirmed and convulsed at the sensation, before beginning to hump hard and deep into her body. After overcoming her initial tightness, her body seemed to accept him much more readily, and he could feel her muscles twitching slightly in helpless delight at his actions.

His eyes opened to see the delightful sight of a slick-mawed Vaporeon panting and moaning helplessly into a Flareon's tight pink cunt, her tongue working over Fyre's cunt randomly now, her mischeivous expression lost for one of wanton desire as she felt the thick cock pressed deep into her body.

Fyre made a faint whining sound back at the Vaporeon as her licking faltered, and she gave a shaky 'V-vapo!' of apology before lapping at her with renewed vigour, before that, too, trailed off under the mind-numbing sensation of her trainers thick cock driving into her tight, wanton body over and over again.

"Let me help." Andrew whispered heatedly into his vaporeon's ear fins, lifting a hand to place on his Flareon's rump, making her blink and peek back over her shoulder at him in surprise. Her eyes closed a little bit and she arched helplessly as she felt that fingertip working into her tight body once more, spreading her around it, and she cried out faintly in helpless delight as a second finger quickly invaded her tight cunt, spreading her puffy outer lips and causing a fresh trickle of her scented liquids to spill across River's lips and tongue.

The Vaporeon was panting hard now, arching and crying out faintly as she felt her trainers cock working so deep, deep inside her, spreading her around it again and again as he drove into her clenching depths, making her arch and squeal in delight, her forepaws clenching around the Flareon's hindquarters again and again as her licking and lapping faltered helplessly, her hindlegs trying to wrap around Andrew's hips.

Fyre shuddered and cried out faintly as she felt the two fingers working in and out of her tight, hot cunt, the slick liquids helping them to move in and out of her tight, squeezing body, the furnace heat of her insides translating through the sticky flow of the cunt juices covered Andrew's fingers and River's tongue and lips.

Andrew panted faintly as he watched his Flareon so enjoying his fingertips, even as he drove into River's tight, wet cunt again and again, feeling his orgasm growing close as he fucked his willing pokemon.

Pausing a moment, he cant his mind back to the earlier night, to the feel of Vanessa's tailhole around his cock...how tight and hot it had been. Almost absently, his wet fingertips slipped to his maw, and he suckled on them for a moment, tasting the warm, spicy bouquet of his pokemons cunt juices. They tasted somewhat smoky, with a hint of cinnamon and spice in there that smarted and burned across his tongue like a mild chilli.

Gripping his vaporeon tighter with his free hand, he began to work into her harder and faster, even as his fingertips returned to his tight, eager Flareon...but not to her tight cunt.

Instead, his fingertips slipped a little bit higher, under the raised tail, to the exposed tailhole, making his Flareon's eyes widen as she peeked back at him over her shoulder, giving a shaky, question "F-flare?" her tail nervously swirling back and forth.

Andrew grinned at her; "I'm not going to hurt you, promise." he said with a firm nod, rubbing his fingertip in against her firmly, pressing it up against the tight entrance of her tailhole.

Fyre squeaked softly as she flushed, and nodded shakily, laying her head on her forepaws and tentatively lifting her rump even higher into the air, giving a single "F-flare." of aquiescance to Andrew's wishes.

Grinning, he paused in fucking his vaporeon, burying himself deep inside her and holding there, squeezing at her side reassuringly as he began to work his fingertip into his Flareon's tight tailhole, watching with interest.

River made a soft sound, and followed the line of his eyes, her own going slightly wide as she watched the Fire pokemons tight tailhole start to stretch as the fingertip pressed into it, sinking into her, to the first knuckle, and then second, before the fingertip paused, and began to work in and out slowly, carefully working back and forth.

"Do you like it?" Andrew asked of his flareon.

"Flare-flare..." she panted back at him in response, her tail giving another slight flick back and forth, her rump shifting slightly as she felt the fingertip working inside her virgin tailhole, making her squirm and shift her weight uncomfortably, neither enjoying, not disliking it.

The Vaporeon looked back and forth between them for a moment, growing quckly bored with the lack of stimulation to her needy body, and with a sound of impatience, she wrapped her paws around her Flareon friends hindquarters and buried her nose in against her cunt once more, beginning to lap at her clit hard and fast, even as she began to firmly, and quite deliberately swish her tail back and forth.

Fyre gasped and shuddered as she felt the tongue beginning to work at her tight cunt, her ears splaying backwards and hips convulsing helplessly, quickly causing more of her liquids to well up from inside her, drooling messily from her unoccupied cunt and into River's maw, who happily swallowed them down.

Andrew also gasped and arched helplessly as he felt the Vaporeon's tail swirling, or, more accurately, the effect it had on the tight muscles gripping his cock. The muscles all around his cock began to shift and move with the movement of her tail, tensing, flexing, squeezing and working up and down in tandem, stimulating him in strangely effective ways. With a grunt, he slipped his fingertip from his Flareon's tight tailhole, and then wrapped both hands around the Vaporeon, starting to go to town on her, holding her in place as he took her with rough, deep motions, shoving his thick cock into her again and again.

River shuddered and arched in helpless motions as she felt Andrew begin to fuck her hard and rough, her tongues motions on the Flareon's cunt pausing as she arched and writhed in delight, not even able to swirl her tail back and forth as she felt the throbbing cock repeatedly spearing into her tight, wet cunt.

Growling faintly, Adrew hammered into the tight vaporeon again and again, his arms wrapping around her tightly, almost lifting her from the bed as he pounded her slick slit mercilessly, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

The Vaporeon arched and cried out in delight, her body spasming, tailtip curling and flicking wildly as she came, more and more of her lubricating juices spilling from her tight cunt as Andrew reamed it hard again and again.

Her slick, soft walls squeezed and convulsed around him as he drove into her again and again, and his back arched helplessly, the tight squeezing of the vaporeon's cunt sending him over the edge with a cry. He buried himself deep inside her, pressing the blue pokemon down into the bed as he drove as deep inside her as he could, hips jerking against her again and again as his throbbing, jerking cock began to deliver a heated load of human spunk to his eagerly accepting pokemon's womb.

Gush after gush of his gooey essence burst into her again and again, splashing across her inner walls in fitful bursts, quickly filling all the available space, having no other place to go than to drool from around his imbedded cock, a thick, sticky drool of white spunk cascadig from around where they were joined, mixing with her own slick liquids and forming a gooey mess.

Andrew shuddered hard and tugged free, his last spurt spilling across his Vaporeon's stomach while the heavy mixture of his jizz and her cunt juices began to drool messily from her gaping pink cunt, tracing a gooey, messy trail down her tailbase, dripping slowly to the floor.

River shuddered and panted helplessly, splayed out on the bed, cunt drooling her trainers spunk, maw coated in the Flareon juices, chest heaving with her panting, the very picture of a contented pokemon. Fyre, on the other hand...

The Flareon gave a cute little growl, huffing at the pair of them as Andrew dropping onto his side, the Flareon turning around to lave her tongue down the Vaporeon's body, collecting the spilled rope of his spunk and swallowing it eagerly, before beginning to lap firmly at the used cunt again and again, like a cat with cream, making the Vaporeon shudder and squirm in surprise at the hot licks to her sensitive body. Fyre growled again, pinning River's head between her hindlegs, growling an order back at her. "Flare!" she huffed, punctuating the command with a flick of her fluffy tail.

The Vaporeon gave an apologetic sound, and then began to lap hard and fast up against the Flareon's tight cunt again and again, laying her maw over the Flareon's clit and suckling hard and deep, trying to get the Flareon off.

"Awww, do you wanna finish as well?" Andrew asked, smiling a little bit as he watched Fyre go back to lapping at the flow of his spunk spilling from the vaporeon's cunt.

"Flare-flare!" she huffed, with a heated nod, before lapping all the more vigorously at the messy cunt spread out before her.

"Let me help then..." Andrew said, rolling to his knees and slipping around behind her to watch as River tongued over the Flareon's heated clit again and again, grinning and moving a hand to lift and push her fluffy tail out of the way, revealing her tight cunt to his gaze, exposing it further, so he could lean in and lay his tongue against her experimentally.

The Flareon hissed faintly in delight, her hips jerking slightly as she felt the addition of a second tongue to her heated folds, and Andrew made a soft sound, as he tasted his flareon's liquids from their source, the hiot juices playing across his tongue with their delightfully potent scent and taste.

His tongue began to work at her in time with River's, and almost instantly, he felt a noticeable increase in her temperature, as well as the rate at which her slick liquids welled up from within her body. Taking it a step further, lifting the hand not holding her tail up and out of the way, so he could begin pressing his fingertips deep inside her tight body, spreading her around them once more.

Fyre shuddered and cried out in delight as she felt the fingertips invading her once more, pressing her open, her tight, hot cunt squeezing around them in reflexive delight as she pressed back towards the intrusion in firm motions. "Fl-flare!" she demanded in a whimpered expression of delight. Grinning at his pokemons obvious delight, Andrew pressed his fingers deeper, starting to work them in and out with a firm motion, even as River continued to lap at her clit again and again, each swipe of her tongue causing a permable convulion deep inside the Flareon's tight body.

With his fingers buried in Fyre's eager, wet pussy, there was not really anywhere left for him to use his tongue on, so he just watched with lust-narrowed eyes as his pokemon began to tense and convulse in delight, getting close to her finish. He considered slipping a finger from her gripping pussy and sliding one into her tight tailhole again, but her body was just tensing around his fingers too much for him to slide them out and rob her of her enjoyment.

With a shaky inhalation, he leaned in close to her before he could lose his nerve, and flicked her tail up higher with his free hand, thrusting extra deep with the two fingers in her cunt, before dragging a firm, quick lick across the Flareon's tight tailhole.

A squeal of surprise left the flareon, and she arched, her eyes going wide, her tight cunt convulsing in reflexive reply to her surprise and the strange sensation of a tongue working over her ithere/i of all places!

Her surprise gave way to delight and she could only shudder and shift her weight shakily on her paws as she felt the lick again, and again, and again, lapping at her again and again in time with the fingers thrusting into her body, the motions inside her, the touch of a tongue to her clit, and the ioh/i so naughty lapping at her tailhole conniving to make her orgasm rush over her rather quickly.

Fyre's tail spasmed, and her back arched, pushing her rump even higher into the air as she firm licks brought her to orgasm, tight, hot cunt squeezing around the fingers again and again, almost suckling on them as hidden muscles inside her wanton pussy squeezed and clenched at the invading digits in firm rhythm, liquids almost hot enough to scald spilling from the Flareon's cunt again and again.

River made a happy sound, and popped her maw open wide, letting the slick liquids drool into her maw, slicking across her tongue in fitful bursts of heated Flareon juice, before she began to slowly lap the flareon's twitching cunt clean.

Andrew drew back with a grin, watching his Flareon try to recover from her afterglow, her hindlegs splayed, held straight and rigid to maintain her shaky balance, eyes closed and head on her forepaws, the very picture of a contented pokemon. His eyes narrowed a little bit, and he crawled onto his knees behind the pokemon, grinning and leaning in to kiss between her ears. "Do you want me to fuck you, Fyre?" he murmured into one of her large ears.

Her eyes blinked open, and she shuddered faintly, her cheeks flushing, before she nodded slowly. "F-flare!" she said, with another enthusiastic nod, pressing her hips backwards tentatively, making a soft sound of happiness as she felt the hard rod of flesh that was her trainers cock pressing against her rump. "Flare!" she reiterated.

Grinning, he wrapped his paws around the Flareon's middle, and then shifted, a free hand aligning his eager cock with the dripping entrance of Fyre's wanton cunt, his eyes closing slightly, shuddering as he felt the furnace-heat of her tight cunt against the tip of his cock, before he shifted and sank himself in a few inches with a single motion.

The difference between her and River was immediately apparent. Her body was tight, but allowed him to move, her silky-soft walls so tight and squeezing around him without overly restricting the passage of his cock, and the iheat/i. She was like a portable furnace, burning and clenching around his cock, heating him up so much that it was almost uncomfortable, and the way she pushed back at him was so arousing. She was just ibegging/i to be fucked.

With a growl, he gripped around her middle all the tighter, leaning over her, and then thrust hard, burying himself deep inside her, closing his eyes and baring his teeth as he just began to hump and thrust for all he was worth, not wasting any time on getting her 'ready'. He just began to give her the hard, deep fucking they both wanted and needed.

His hips ground up against her rump again and again as he drove into her, her tight, hot body squeezing around him in firm rhythm, hot little patters of liquids spilling from her cunt, dripping from her clit, just to be licked off by the ever-presence River, who was still lying underneath them, eagerly tonguing at the flareon's clit as she was taken hard by her trainer again and again.

Fyre shuddered in delight, and then shifted, burying her maw in the Vaporeon's cunt again, lapping and tonguing over it in heated, rapid motions, almost feverish in their intensity as she felt her body beginning to convulse and tense all the harder. She gripped the blue hindquarters under her and cried out in a high-pitched tone of complete bliss as her trainers thrusting cock drew her to orgasm again, and her body squeezed and cinched down around his cock over and over again, smoothly working around it, trying to coax out another load of his gooey spunk.

Andrew shuddered and panted, tugging backwards from her convulsing cunt, laying it against her rump and holding her close as she settled into the afterglow, not wanting to spill in her too soon. The Flareon shuddered and panted, grinding back against him and giving a wanton little wimper, looking at him over her shoulder a moment and then bending over once more, lifting her tail high, eagerly imploring him to keep fucking her accepting body.

River made a soft sound of delight, and worked her maw up over the Flareon's cunt, lapping at it again and again with firm strokes of her tongue, her tail bobbing slightly as she panted against the flareon's hot body.

Nodding once, her trainer shifted backwards, sliding his thick cock back down towards the tight entrance of her wet, hot cunt, waiting for river to be done with her eager tonguework before he could slide back into the hot Flareon.

"...Fl-flare?" came a soft, tentative suggestion from the Flareon.

Andrew blinked, focusing forwards again, raising his brows as his Flareon looked at him over her shoulder and lifted her tail a shade higher, her cheeks flushing deeply. He couldn't understand her, of course, but he got the general gist of it. A hand slid down to trail his fingertips across the underside of her tail, before finding her tight tailhole and rubbing a slow circle around it. "You...want me to fuck you here?" he asked, finding his breathing suddenly increasing in intensity, his eager cock throbbing to attention even more than before.

"F-flaaaare..." Fyre admitted with a shudder, turning her head back to the front and wiggling her rump invitingly, her cheeks flared with red heat, displaying her dripping wet cunt and tight tailhole to her trainer.

He made a faint sound in the back of his throat, and shifted into position before the Flareon could reconsider her offer, kneading his fingertips against her back soothingly as he pressed the wet tip of his cock up against her saliva-slicked tailhole, River blinking and watching with wide eyes as her Trainer began to slide his cock into the Flareon's tight rump right in front of her, even as she tongued distractedly at said flareon's dripping cunt.

Fyre shuddered and arched her back helplessly as she felt the tip of the thick shaft spreading her open around it, beginning to sink into her unused entrance, her teeth baring, lips pulling back at the sensation of her body being stretched so wide by the intrusion. After a few seconds of this treatment, she obviously began to regret it, whimping and whining back at her trainer, her hindlegs tensing up shakily as her tail flicked back and forth helplessly. "Flaaare!" she whimpered out.

Andrew shushed her faintly, holding there with half of his thick member buried in her tight tailhole, even as River continued her oral assault on the pokemon's dripping cunt, at once cleaning the liquids up, and just letting them be replaced by the fire pokemons copious arousal.

The trainer began to shift his hips slowly, sliding back, and then sinking forwards, just an inch at a time, keeping his motions slow and even, doing his best to contain the urge to just hold her down and rut her tight tailhole to a gooey messy orgasm, panting hard. She was so tight and ihot/i back there, squeezing heavily around his thick cock with each motion, almost like her body was itaunting/i him, daring him to take her as hard as he could.

After several long moments of gently sliding his hips back and forth, he began to lengthen his motions, sliding back further and then grinding his hips forwards firmly, sinking even deeper into her tight tailhole, making the Flareon arch and convulse. River paused in her tonguework to watch, enraptured, as the trainer slowly worked inch after eager hard inch of his cock into the Flareon's tight ass, sinking in deeper and deeper until he managed to hilt inside her.

Fyre surprised all three of them by giving a low moan, her forepaws shaking slightly as she adjusted her stance, offering herself fully to her trainer to fuck while she turned her head downwards and began to lap and lave her tongue slowly over the vaporeon's cunt once more.

River shuddered and gave a faint groan as she felt the tongue sliding over her cunt, her eyes fixed on the thick cock as it stretched the Flareon so wide around it, sinking into her tight rump, only for the trainer to begin sliding back and forth, drawing back and then humping forwards, fucking his Flareon's tight, squeezing tailhole with slow, steady motions. Grinning, river squirmed out from underneath the pair, and then sauntered around to the flareon's front, dropping onto her back and splaying her hindlegs wide for the fire pokemon, so she could contunue her work.

Andrew watched with interest as Fyre went back to her lapping, tonguing slowly at the Vaporeon's cunt. By now, it was clean, no longer dripping her trainers spunk, just oozing more of the Vaporeon's own sticky cunt fluids. Fyre shuddered at the taste in her maw, even as she felt her trainer starting to drive his thick cock into her tight tailhole all the more eagerly, his hips sliding back just so he could spear his thick cock into her tight body, making her moan against the water pokemons cunt helplessly.

It was the vaporeon's turn to squeal out in surprise as the Flareon trailed her tongue down and pressed a heated series of wet licks against the Vaporeon's tight pink tailhole, hot tongue trailing over it again and again as the fire pokemon herself peeked up at the Vaporeon with a grin.

River shuddered and arched, her eyes wide, her cheeks flushing deeply amongst her blue hide as her hindlegs opened and closed convulsively, her tail twitching back and forth with each lick, eeping faintly and then crying out at the repeated licked to her tight tailhole.

Andrew grinned a little bit, and gripped around his flareon tighter, starting to fuck her with short, shallow motions, taking her hard and fast while slipping a hand up along the Vaporeon's tail, curling his fingertips past the lapping tongue of the Flareon, and pressing a fingertip into the tight entrance of River's tailhole. The Vaporeon arched her back hard enough to lift it off the ground slightly, and cried out, paws covering her maw in embarassment as Fyre immediately switched to tonguing at her wet cunt and clit, even as Andrew pushed past the resistance of the insanely tight tailhole to finger-fuck her vigorously with his index finger, even as his own motions in the flareon's tight rump reached fever pitch.

River was the first to lose it, her head throwing back and a shrill cry of delight leaving her as her rump convulsed and cinched down on the fingertip sliding in and out of it, her tight cunt spasming repeatedly, giving up a slew of liquids for the flareon to lap clean eagerly, her hot tongue dancing over the convulsing blue and pink flesh.

Andrew was next, feeling the tight rump around his cock squeezing him so tight, and the slick, amazingly tight one convulsing around his fingertip. He was fucking his flareon in the ass, and finger-fucking his Vaporeon in the same way; the realisation was enough to tip him over the edge, driving deep into his flareon again and again, until his thick cock throbbed and jerked wantonly, flexing deep inside the hot fire pokemon's body, and then exploding hard, spilling repeated hot spurts of his spunk deep inside her again and again, pumping her full of his gooey cream over and over again, filling her with his warmth.

Last, and certainly not least, was Fyre, panting and moaning at the taste of the slick liquids that greeted her lapping tongue, before she arched and cried out, actually snarling in delight as she felt the thick cock drive into her like that again and again, the rush of hot spunk spilling into her rump being the last straw for her. Each heavely burst of the gooey spunk that splashed across her insides brought a fresh wave of orgasmic spasms to her hot body, and she tensed and convulsed again and again, spilling hot bursts of her orgasmic fluids down her inner thighs, drooling from her heated, convulsing cunt, just as the thick spunk being fired into her tight rump began to overflow as well, drooling down over her messy hindquarters as Andrew spilled his last ropes of mess inside her, filling her completely.

Andrew shuddered and tugged out of his flareon's tight rump, not having the presence of mind to catch a glance of the spunk drooling from her used tailhole, dropping onto his side on the bed and splaying out helplessly. The two pokemon likewise collapsed, the three of them passing out in lust-addled exhaustion.


End file.
